Konoha high
by naruto ultimate rasengan
Summary: Sakura Haruno a student of Konoha high dating Sasuke Uchiha but does she love him ....no her love is in her past Namikaze Naruto ...but would Namikaze Naruto return ? what would happen?MAYBE LEMONS IN LATER CHAPTER
1. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

A pink haired girl sat on the bed, it was morning she had to go to school .She studied in the best school of the town named as Konoha high .She was 17 yrs old, looked beautiful and termed as bomb shell by the boys of the school.

She was said to be dating the hottest boy of Konoha high Uchiha Sasuke but thinks weren't good for her. She was an excellent student one of the toppers and good in sports .She was an all rounder and was termed as "Life of school."

She had many fan boys so was the case with Uchiha Sasuke, they had been dating since a year but they hardly kissed or hugged. Sakura loved her past which was comprised of the boy she loved Namikaze Naruto………

**4 yrs earlier **

**Sakura was on a date with Naruto , he was a yellow haired cheerful grinning boy who hardly did give up. He wasn't good in studies, neither was he very intelligent but he had an aura of love and kindness that made the girls drool over him.**

**Sakura loved him with all her heart the same was his case, they both were madly in date. **

**Presently on the date while they were eating, Naruto was unusually silent .It wasn't like him to silent as he kept on yapping and chattering.**

"**Naruto..Kun...why are you so quite ?"**

"**Sakura Chan…do you love me?"**

**Sakura stared at him, his voice wasn't that cheerful one it was serious, damn hell serious.**

"**Naruto…kun..I love you very much ."**

"**Sakura Chan can anyone else take my place in your life?"**

**Now Sakura really was shocked, this wasn't like Naruto. He was so dead serious that Sakura couldn't believe that he was her Naruto Kun.**

"**No Naruto kun I can love no one except you."**

**Naruto smiled at her and said "Sakura Chan …my father is getting posted to Suna for two years and I would be there with him…I would go to Suna."**

**Sakura gasped at what he had said and said "You would…leave me."**

"**No. I would be back in two years tell me Sakura Chan would you wait for me?"**

**Sakura had tears in her eyes, she bent forward and claimed his lips in a very passionate kiss and said "I can't think of anyone except you."**

**That day, Naruto Namikaze left her and went away to Suna.**

**End of flashback**

For three years Sakura waited for him ,she cried when he wasn't there .She was all alone and then her friends told her to give up on him as they believed that he had just used her and would never come back .

Sakura Haruno by her friend's advice started dating Sasuke Uchiha but she could never forget her past but did her past miss her? Would he come back? That was the question which she always asked herself ………..


	2. Past and Date

**CHAPTER 2**

**PAST AND DATE**

Sakura Haruno got up from bed lazily, it was 6 o clock. With a huge yawn she went to the shower where she jumped and enjoyed the water pouring on her skin. Within half an hour she was out on the table ready for her breakfast .Her mother emerged from the kitchen and gave her a plate which comprised two toasts for her.

Sakura started eating immediately while she read the newspaper, which contained the usual boring stories. She ate her food, hugged her mother and was gone out of the house as she started her journey towards her school.

She reached the school in twenty minutes and went to her class .She took her routine spot with her friends , the first homeroom period was with Hatake Kakashi who was their Biology teacher .He was said to be the head of AIDS awareness and sexual contents.

He carried books about them, no one has ever read them but it was said that they were very rare and good. Sakura saw Ino and Hinata her only two friends standing and went to them and said "Hi."

They turned and smiled at her and greeted her back.

"So Sakura how is life?"

"Boring …you tell Ino pig?"

The girl scowled at her and said "You talk big Forehead girl."

"You are saying as if you don't have forehead?"

"But not that fat as yours."

"At least I am not a piggy."

"At least I am not a fatty."

"Hey piggy I am not fatty."

"Who are you calling piggy fatty?"

The girls glared at each other while Hinata watched them nervously both the girls were full of themselves and their attitude was terrible .Suddenly there was a giggle and they saw Temari and Tenten enter the class. They were the biggest sluts and fan of Uchiha Sasuke but today was different they weren't following him instead they were alone.

Both of them hated Sakura as they thought that they were the perfect match for the raven haired boy. Surprisingly they came and hugged Sakura and Ino who were confused by their actions, they never anticipated that as they thought that they would do the usual thing they do and that was to ignore them.

Temari was against Ino as she was dating her crush Shikhamaru Nara.

"Hey guys." both of them said in unison

Sakura and Ino were totally confused by their grinning nature and said "Why are you so happy?"

Temari smirked and said "Well I have no problem now with any of you as I don't have any interest in that troublesome guy and that emo bastard."

They stared at Temari; she was the biggest fan girl of Uchiha Sasuke it was said that people had seen her masturbating while she loudly moaned his name.

Sakura asked "And can we now why have you altered your opinion?"

Temari made an expression of total bliss and said 'I just met a hunky and he is joining this school ….I said hi to him and he replied and then he chatted with me .I told them about all of you... and your boyfriends and that boy said to me that he was really surprised that I didn't have a boyfriend…..oh man hey is mine now I would win him for sure."

Tenten sniggered and said "Good for you and hey everyone I am dating Neji Kun."

Everyone gasped, Neji was a boy who was said to have the most terrible and shitty attitude .He was Hinata's brother and was one the hotties.

Temari yelled "Hehe good catch Tenten but Neji is nothing in front of my hunky."

Tenten looked at her and closed her eyes and said "You don't have to rub it now have you …"

Sakura and Ino stared at them, Tenten never accepted that she hadn't got the best boy and today that impossible was made possible.

Sakura opened her mouth to ask the name of the boy who had made them so restless and changed but Kakashi entered and said "Everyone sits down."

Everyone hastily took their seats, "Class from tomorrow a new comer is going to join you in this class and I want you to be good to him, there would be no raging do you understand."

Neji and Sasuke smirked and said "We would see about that sir."

Kakashi knew what they meant and said "I want you to know that this boy is not like those, he is a good and kind hearted but I tell you that don't pick a fight on him he is indeed very strong."

Sasuke and Neji's eyes narrowed as Tenten smirked at all the girls. Kakashi continued "Anyway that is for tomorrow, I want to inform you all that today we are going to have tryouts for the coming football intersection tournament so tell me the name of those twelve who want to be on the team?"

Sasuke said "Mr. Kakashi I think that you said wrong there. We need 11 players and 2 substitutes that means we need-"

Kakashi silenced him " Sasuke I am good in maths thank you .Our new bright student has already taken one slot in the team ."

Everyone's eyes widened and Sasuke spoke "But we haven't given our tryout yet how can you select him that blindly?"

"That is because he did something that no one else could have done …"

"Oh yeah then what did he do?"

"You know that we had football coaching in the morning?"

"Yes."

"That boy alone dribbled the ball from the entire school team and scored the goal can anyone be that good and then I gave him a test from 42 meters away I told him to shoot so that the ball hits the top bars corner end and he did it …even professionals aren't that good that's why I selected him ."

Everyone gasped at the last part, their school team comprised of the best students who had placed in nationals, and a single boy was able to do that made them shudder at the capability and talent of the boy.

Kakashi sighed "So tell me who want to tryout and hey girls you would also be having a football tournament but that would be later first the boys would have it."

Everyone talked in excitement about the coming tournament. After a bit of talking finally a dozen of boys stood up for the trial , Kakashi said "Okay seeing earlier class performance I have already selected Lee ,Sasuke and Neji now other meet me after the school on the football ground ."

The boys who were being addressed nodded, Kakashi got up and said "Very well class I would meet you later then and take this everyone here is all of yours time table."

Sakura got her time table and exclaimed in delight she had double Maths and then a Physics period that would be easy .She had the rest of the classes as free periods so she was alone and could do anything that she wants.

Sakura was impressed by what Kakashi had said about the boy but she didn't care that much from the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke approach her and said "Hello Sakura Chan."

"Hello Sasuke kun ..."

Sakura said sweetly she didn't want to look rude but she knew the fact that she would never be able to love him if not for her friends she would have already stopped dating him. But that also had a positive sign the boys had stopped drooling over her as she was the girlfriend of the hottest and mighty Uchiha.

"Sakura Chan I was thinking would you go on a date with me tonight?"

Sakura looked at him, of course they were going out but that was more said then done .Their relationship was of name not anything, they had gone on one single date and not again as Sakura always tried to escape out of this topic.

Sakura gulped she couldn't of course say no as they were dating so she said "Okay Sasuke kun.'

Sasuke smiled at her and kissed her cheeks and went away , that kiss made Sakura feel bad as she remembered her last talk with her love . She had promised him that no one would take his position but she had broken the promise.

Sakura got up and walked towards the Maths class, their maths teacher was an old perverted Jiraiya who had was said to be the biggest pervert ever born.

He greeted the class with his wide smile and said "Hello nice girls and hey boys take the back seat while let the girls take the front seat. Sakura Ino my dear sit in the front. Same goes with you Temari and Tenten . "

The girls scowled at him and mumbled "Okay." even the sluts hated him .He had zero sex appeal and was always seen near hot baths peeping at naked women. He started teaching them about trigonometrically ratios and started talking loudly after two long hours his period finally came to an end Jiraiya said " Go now my fine students otherwise you would be late for physics and anyway I know that you are very bad in physics ."

Kiba said "Hey I am good man I got 95 in Physics."

"Tell me what this is "up and down motion which leads to white lotion"".

Kiba thought and immediately blushed as he knew what the answer was and said "I ..."

Jiraiya grinned and said "Girls if you want this lotion from me then you-"

BOOM. Jiraiya was kicked by all the girls and he hit the wall and fell down with a THUD to the floor.

Everyone exited the room, laughing at the incident that had just taken place; Jiraiya was always kicked by girls.

They reached the physics class and entered and found their teacher Anko already present. They went and took their allotted seats, during the class Sakura found it very hard to study as every moment she remembered what had happened in her past how she had met the boy she loved.

**Flashback 5 yrs ago**

**Sakura was walking back from her friend Ino's house. She kept on walking and soon she heard a boy yell at her "hey look at that there goes the ugliest forehead girl."**

**Sakura turned and saw two boys standing in front of her. She squealed "I am not ugly."**

"**Oh you aren't you the ugliest no one can be like you have you ever seen your forehead?"**

**Sakura was always disliked by the boys , she was said to be very ugly but not by her friend Ino who said that she looked very pretty and made her think positive .Sakura felt tears in her eyes and she ran away from them while she was crying .**

**She didn't know that a boy was present and had heard what the two boys had said to her and ran after her , Sakura kept running and finally reached a empty street and fell down and started sobbing and said loudly to herself "I ….(sob) am indeed (sob) the worst looking..(sob) girl…I-Ino was t-telling me the false …w-who would love a girl like me …I-I am so u-ugly .."**

"**You know you are very pretty." said someone from behind. She turned around and saw a blonde boy look at her, she knew him he was a good kind hearted nice boy .Every girl liked and admired him , Sakura controlled her self but tears weren't stopping to fall .**

**The boy pulled her up and wiped her tears and hugged her .Then she got the feeling which she had never experienced, she felt a warm sensation and a sense of security in those arms, she felt like she would be safe in his strong arms .**

**She pulled away from him and stuttered "You don't mean it ...w-who would like a girl like me?"**

"**I do..." **

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"I do.." this word changed everything for her , she smiled and remembered the feeling when they had their first kiss ,how gentle the kiss was , there was a warm feeling in the kiss ,a feeling so deep that Sakura couldn't imagine that anyone could have such feelings for her .

On that day they shared their first kissed but soon a simple kiss was turned into more and more. They were eager to taste each other, both the teenagers felt complete in the moment that they had been sharing.

Sakura never had felt this way about any boy and that was the day she knew what love was , that was the day she fell in love with Namikaze Naruto . From that day she yearned for him .She worshipped now she felt empty .She had no love in her as she had not a bit left, all her love was residing in Naruto .

Sakura snapped back into reality as she suddenly heard the bell ringing , she got up and left the room .The day had been a complete waste ,she hadn't been able to concentrate at all. She left the school along with her friends Ino and Hinata; she reached her house and remembered that she had a date with Sasuke. She sighed and changed her clothes and went to sleep . She had enough time for a nap.

Sakura tried to sleep the whole day, but was able to do so as she kept on recounting memories of days which she had shared with .She felt guilty for the relationship she had with Sasuke, she felt as if she was using Sasuke Uchiha just so that she could try and erase her emptiness.

She got up from the bed at 6 O'clock, she quickly ate some food. She hadn't eaten anything except the breakfast .Her mother was gone in the office and she felt too lazy to buy or make some food for her .She changed and got ready .At 7 there was a knock at the door. Sakura opened the door and saw Sasuke standing in front of her ,she got out of her house and smiled at him which he returned . But deep inside her heart she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen today ……….

**WELL THAT ENDS THIS CHAPTER ….I HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THE STORY PLOT…..**


	3. Saved

**SAVED **

Sakura and Sasuke were walking together talking to each other . Sasuke took her hands into his, Sakura didn't mind him holding her hand as he was her boyfriend. He had every right to do that but as they held hand they didn't intervened their fingers. Sakura just didn't want him to try and go ahead on the relationship with her.

Sakura opened her mouth and asked "So Sasuke ..Kun...where are we going?"

"There is a disco near here. We would go there... I think Ino might be there with Shikhamaru as well .."

Sakura brightened at the last part .She at least would have Ino and Shikhamaru with her as well .They reached the disco .They went inside and easily spotted Ino and Shikhamaru standing on the drink counter drinking.

Sakura and Sasuke went and joined them . Sakura was a happy drinker, she didn't get easily drunk. Soon they stopped as they reached their limits .For the first time in her life Sakura was drunk and totally out, she had drunk too much.

Sasuke asked her to dance with him .She took his hand and soon they both were dancing on the floor, they kept on dancing. Both of them were full of energy.

Finally after one hour of dance they finally stopped and sat down exhausted .Sasuke came close to her and kissed her on her lips .Sakura replied back to him, none of them observed that there was a person who had seen them.

He had seen them dance and now kiss .A tear trickled down his cheeks at the incident he was seeing .Sasuke's hands stroked her tummy as he kissed her cheeks, her neck. He kissed her throat and chin.

They both kissed each other hungrily, Sasuke's hand started traveling upwards and he reached her breast area .Sakura immediately snapped back into reality and broke away from him and got up.

"I ….am going my mother would be. Waiting for me..."

"Sakura Chan but we haven't had dinner..."

"I already have eaten …I must go..."

Sakura ran away out of the disco, she didn't notice that a boy was following her. Suddenly she saw four men standing in front of her in a circle.

"Ah we have got a cute chick now haven't we?"

Sakura stared at them and said "Get out of my way ..."

"Cutey don't be so angry …come on lets have some fun.."

"I said get out of my way."

"What if I don't?"

The man smirked at her and she gulped she was outnumbered. "If you don't get out of her way then you would pay ..." a voice said. A man was standing behind her. It was dead dark and she wasn't able to see his face.

The four men looked at him and said "You look like a boy …I am telling you don't get into business which doesn't concern you ..."

BANG .The boy punched the man; his force sent the man rolling away. The second person took out a knife and ran towards him; the boy took hold of his hand and pulled him so that his back was facing him.

He pushed him so that he was lying on the ground. The third man ran towards him and kicked him on the face .The boy was sent back , he coughed some blood and then got up and punched him in his gut , the man went down on his knees .The boy kicked the man on his face and he was also sent rolling away .

The last man ran and grabbed Sakura and put a knife on her throat .The boy stood in front of him. The man said "Now I am going with her. If you try to follow me then I would kill her." The man kicked the boy in his stomach .The boy fell down unconscious.

The man pulled Sakura who tried to escape but wasn't successful in doing so. The man turned away with her and dragged her with him; he took her to an empty road. All the way he had his hand on her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

Finally on a deserted road he took away his hand from her mouth and said "Now corporate with me and we both would enjoy. Otherwise I would have to force you ..."

He started tearing her clothes; he didn't notice that the boy had trailed them. He had just acted that he was unconscious. He kicked him from the back making him fall unconscious.

Sakura was crying heavily she was half naked, her bra was half taken out and she was standing in her panties.

The boy went and embraced the girl. Sakura didn't know why but she melted into the embrace. The boy went towards her breast and Sakura's eyes widened and she said pulling away from him "I thought that you were a (sob)…a nice(sob)…person but you(sob) …also are the same …(sob) you know I cant fight you (sob).."

Her mouth was silenced by the boys hand and he said "Don't worry …I am not doing what you think..."

His voice, she had heard it .The voice was so warm and soothing. The boy went and adjusted her bra .His touch was so gentle that Sakura wanted him to touch her, to hold her. He took out his jacket and covered her from the top. He took her hands and gently took her with him.

Sakura rested her head on his shoulder as he stroked her back .She didn't know why but this boy made her feel good. She fell asleep on his shoulders while she was standing .The boy couldn't believe that she had gone to sleep .He carried her bridal style and went on to her house .

He knew her house, how could he ever forget. But at present he was torn, torn by the incident he had witnessed inside the disco .He felt betrayed, but that didn't mean that he would stop loving her.

No he couldn't stop his love for her .He loved her with all his heart and would always love her but he felt a wall in his love.

As he carried her, Sakura started murmuring .The boy moved forward and heard her say "Naruto...Kun...why didn't …you come back…I love you…my Naruto….oh my god….why did you leave me ….."

The boy felt his heart clench when he heard her say that .He closed his eyes as tears were threatening to fall .He loved her but could he love her after what he had seen in the disco ? Could he forgive her that easily?

The boy reached her house and woke her up and said "You are at your house …"

He knocked at her house and heard her mother coming, he put her to her feet and then ran away before Sakura had any chance to thank him or give his jacket back. He ran away into the darkness and Sakura stared at his back …she had only one thought in her mind "who was the boy who was so kind to me? And how did he know where I lived?"

She snapped out of her thought as she saw her mother open the door and gasp at her .Sakura closed her eyes tonight she would take a long time explaining what had happened during the night which had made her condition like that.

"Sakura dear what happened?"

Sakura hesitated and then decided to tell her the truth .She told her everything from the beginning to the end .Her mother embraced her and kissed her cheeks and said " Where is the boy who saved you ?"

"He…left and I wasn't even able to thank him."

Sakurai's eyes widened and she said softly "I think that boys know you…that's why he saved you. He must be a good boy for not taking the gratitude from us for saving you...Sakura if you meet him again thanks him okay?"

Sakura nodded and said "Mom …I am feeling hungry."

Her mother laughed at her and said "Food is ready come on."

They ate the food together, chatting happily .This was what Sakura loved about her mother, she knew how to make Sakura comfortable and how to distract her from the thoughts of the boy she loved.

Finally they both retired for the night, Sakura went changed her clothes and closed her eyes .She smiled at the pillow and said "Hello Naruto kun..."

She took the pillow thinking that he was her Naruto and snuggled close to it; she pulled the coverings on her and went into deep slumber.

Morning came, Sakura got up yawning. She got the shock of her life when she saw that it was 6:30 .She ran to the bathroom in two minutes she took the shower. Quickly wore her school uniform, ran down and saw her food plate present on the table .She ate the food immediately and ran out of the house.

She kept on running till she was sweating and decided to walk as she was sure that she would reach on time .She entered the room and as she did the bell rung telling that the homeroom had just started. She happily went and took her seat.

Kakashi entered behind her and said "Now now everyone take your seat .."

Everyone took their seat as he said. "Everyone listen the new boy will be here in a minute ….hm Sasuke get up and sit behind Tenten .Let the new boy sit here with Sakura who is the topper of the class ."

Sasuke got up grumbling and went and took the seat . "Sakura make sure the boys don't fight with him got that?"

Sakura nodded her head in approval. There was a knock on the door .Kakashi turned and said "Come in now .."

The door opened and a boy entered .Sakura's eyes widened and every girl gasped at what they saw .A tall yellow haired boy with deep blue oceanic eyes was standing .

He had a very muscular built and had whisker marks on his cheeks. He smiled at them and his smile stretched all throughout the face connecting end to end.

Sakura couldn't believe it her heart leapt. It was him, her past, her life .Yes, Namikaze Naruto had returned.

"Blonde introduce yourself to your classmates."

"Hello everyone my name is Namikaze Naruto …hm I like Ramen and I dislike those who betray the trust of others …I want to be a football player when I grow up .."

Sakura's eyes bulged out; a huge lump was formed in her throat as she saw the boy she loved with all her heart standing right before her. When she had heard him speak, then another realization hit her. Naruto had saved her last night.

She looked and then she got what she wanted to see there was a bruise on his upper part of his nose and he had cuts all over his face.

'Naruto go and take your seat ..."

"Thank you sir."

Naruto took down his seat next to Sakura without looking at her .She had tears in her eyes .She gazed at him while he avoided making eye contact with her.

"Okay everyone ..Here is your time table."

Everyone got their timetable .Sakura quickly read it she had English, Physics and Chemistry. From the corner of her eye she saw that Naruto had the same time table. She couldn't speak to him, her throat had become like a frog.

Kakashi got up and said "Well everyone I would see you all later." Kakashi went away as every person of the class got up. Ino and Hinata were staring at Naruto and Sakura .They had know Naruto and now they knew one thing for sure those things would take a bad shape.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak to Naruto but suddenly Sasuke and Neji appeared and said "Well well Naruto …nice name."

'Thank you."

Sasuke smirked and said "You can't say thank you to us now can you? You don't know who we are."

Naruto laughed and said "Neither that I care now do I ".

Sasuke scowled and said "Watch your mouth Namikaze?"

"What if I don't?"

Sasuke growled "Don't make me fight you ….I would loose control then..."

"I would like to see that." Naruto smirked and walked away . Sakura stared at the incident, Sasuke turned to her and said "Hello Sakura Chan..."

"Hello Sasuke -kun."

The Sasuke smiled at her and went to kiss her but she stopped him and pushed him backwards . Sasuke said angrily "Why do you keep doing this Sakura Chan? Why?"

Sakura turned to him and said "what?"

"You know what."

"No I don't ". Sakura lied

"Don't mess with me …bloody hell I have been your boyfriend for whole year why can't you let me kiss you?"

"Sasuke …I don't like it."

"What you don't like me?"

"I like you but as a friend not more when you asked me out I never wanted to date you but you said to me to give you a chance and so I did but I cant love you Sasuke .'

"Who do you love then Sakura? Why did you let me kiss you then yesterday?"

"Because I was drunk Sasuke ....I can't take up anymore break up with me ...we can't be together."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he croaked out "You don't mean it ..."

"Sasuke try to-"

"Sakura please don't do this I love you. Please don't leave me ….I cant live without you."

"Sasuke please try to understand we can be good friends and remain-"

"No, Sakura please don't do this …tell me who do you love?"

Sakura bit her lip and said "Sasuke do you remember the boy who I told you about.."

"Yes, the one you loved but ...he hasn't come back why do you want to leave me give me more time please Sakura chan..."

"Sasuke kun he has returned back and I can't stop loving him ….I am sorry ..."

Sakura walked away leaving a broken and shattered Sasuke behind…..

**Well that ends this chapter...please review and give suggestions on how you want this story to move on….please don't forget to review...**


End file.
